


¡Ella tuvo la culpa!

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: [pendiente]





	¡Ella tuvo la culpa!

Ella, ¡siempre es algo que tiene que ver con ella! ¡Es que tiene que ser su culpa! ¿De quién más si no de ella? May... Tan sólo oír tu nombre me pone de malas y verte me saca canas verdes, ¡pero no sacarte de mi mente hace que desee tirarme del risco más alto del planeta!  
  
¡No fue mi culpa conocerte! Total, no me quedó de otra más que abordar ese barcucho de segunda, que quede claro que yo siempre viajo en primera clase precisamente para no tener que tratar con la plebe y demás gente fea. Tampoco fue mi culpa intentar ser amable porque yo siempre lo soy, los halagos lo valen. Pero tú… ¡Tú…!  
  
 _Si tan sólo no me hubieras dicho que mis galletas no estaban TAN mal._  
  
 _Si tan sólo no me hubieras derrotado de esa manera._  
  
 _Si tan sólo dejaras de ser tan hueca y de andar sonriendo como tonta todo el tiempo._  
  
 _Si tan sólo no lloraras por cualquier cosa que te digo._  
  
 _Si tan sólo hubieses dejado de toparte en mi vida…_  
  
No me hubiera terminando enamorándome de ti.  
  
Y tal vez, ahora no estaría derramando lágrimas al ver que te has ido con el lechugón.


End file.
